


A Guide to TideClan

by FlightFright



Series: Shore and Sky [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Inspired by warriorsredux.tumblr, Just some info on TideClan y'all might find interesting, Let me know if there's anything y'all want to know about and I'll do a chapter on it, Out there doing the Lord's work to make Warriors even better, tbh this universe is based of warriorsredux more than the canon one, that's just how it be sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightFright/pseuds/FlightFright
Summary: The history, life, traditions, beliefs, and characters of the cats of the sea.





	1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

Often called ocean spirits by an unknowing loner, house cat, or even other creatures of the coast, TideClan cats have lived on the cliffs that drop down to the churning sea for countless seasons. As they have little competition outside of hostile colony cats, they are well-liked by travelers for their relaxed attitude and friendly mannerisms to anybody that comes across their territory. Don’t be fooled by this, however, as these gentle giants are notoriously famous for being stronger than most, and they will not hesitate to remind their (few) enemies of this. They are a tribe of skilled fishers and swimmers, and death by drowning is almost unheard of, something their neighbors in the twoleg colony often refuse to believe. It is said that TideClan loves the sea more than anything, and the sea loves them right back.

 

_Appearance:_

           TideClan prides itself on taking in newcomers nearly every spring, and so looks can vary immensely from cat to cat. Despite this, most warriors are huge, as most of their recruits are breeds like Maine Coons, Norwegian Fairy Cats, Siberians, and other kinds of domestic longhairs. It’s not that they look down on smaller cats, it’s just that they don’t want to possibly send them to their death the first time they try swimming in the ocean.

           Another popular TideClan feature are their manes. The mane is almost always paler than the rest of the pelt and will match the color of the cat’s belly. This ruff of thick fur insulates well against the cold and serves well as protection for the neck and chest in battle. Ears and paws are also heavily furred, as to prevent heat loss during the chilly majority of the year. Unfortunately, this means that TideClan cats don’t do so well during summer, and the medicine cat(s) must be prepared to help their clanmates should somebody collapse with heat exhaustion, more commonly known as “sun sickness” to the clan. Nonetheless, a cat with an impressive mane is seen as attractive in TideClan.

           Something that rogues like to make fun of that the warriors like is their admiration for cats with some extra weight on them. Being chunky is a sign of success and beauty, as fat cats tend to be better at staying afloat while swimming and making it through harsh winters. This doesn’t mean that TideClan encourages excessive eating and laziness; an athletic warrior is favored over a greedy one any time of the year… but being a little big is still a good way to make life easier for any new TideClan warrior or medicine cat. Despite their tendency to keep their weight on the heavy side, these enormous cats have the stamina and upper body strength to overpower animals as big as foxes and badgers.

            Pelts of every color can be seen in TideClan, with the vast majority being medium to longhaired. Especially attractive coats are tabbies with thick stripes, tortoiseshells, torbies, and silver fur of any pattern.

 

_Skills:_

            TideClan’s most defining trait is their ability to swim better than any other kind of cat around. They start at around two moons old by paddling around in puddles and tide pools, their vigilant mothers keeping an eye on them. After they build up their strength, they are allowed to go to the beach if they are accompanied by an adult and swim in the shallows. This results in almost hilariously buff kittens that have more strength than they know what to do with. By the end of their apprenticeship, young cats are expected to be able to swim across the bay without the assistance of a warrior.

            One of the most momentous occasions of an apprentice’s life is the Jump, where all the apprentices gather on the cliff’s edge and leap into the churning ocean below, one by one. This symbolizes the apprentices’ transition from kitten to young adult. Each of them must look out for each other as they make the difficult swim to the beach to ensure they all get back in one piece. The entire clan will be waiting for them up by the cave to celebrate, with the elders ready to end the evening with some storytelling.

            Life in TideClan revolves around the ocean. Once spring is in full bloom, the fishing season is back in full swing, and even if the water is cold enough to be miserable anybody can count on seeing at least half the clan swimming about. With long winters and short summers, any chance to be in the water is precious.

            Even if they are most at home in the sea, TideClan warriors are still excellent hunters on land. Many newcomers are surprised when they see an especially chubby warrior scoot right up a tree in pursuit of a squirrel, even if they do avoid the thinner branches! If they aren’t in the trees, then a TideClan hunter will rely on stealth to sneak up on their prey, getting as close as possible before striking. Despite their size, it’s very rare for a warrior to accidentally make noise while stalking through even the densest brush.

            A favorite battle tactic is to climb a tall tree, wait for the enemy to get under their position, and then drop down from above and crush them. Another move only reserved for desperate warriors who are truly fighting for their lives is to lure their enemy to the nearest body of water, drag them in, and hold them under until they drown. TideClan preaches mercy and the value of life, so if a warrior is forced to kill another cat then it is not uncommon for them to leave camp for a few days to travel around the territory and meditate in order to emotionally recover from the ordeal.

 

_Clan Life and Traditions:_

            Spring is often the highlight of a clan cat’s year; not only because of the nicer weather but because of the collective heat females go into. Because they have existed as a tightly-knit society for so long, they have evolved to just have a couple of heats a year that they will go through together. Many females will journey out of clan territory in search of a suitable rogue or house cat to have kittens by and will stay with their mates until their heat is over. They then return to TideClan, and the rogue continues on his merry way.

            Sex is considered a very casual affair by TideClan standards. Close friends will often “fool around” with each other, and sometimes it’s not just two cats by themselves. As such, if a female wants kittens and doesn’t feel like/can’t travel out of clan territory during her heat, there will almost always be a male associate she can go to in her time of need. Mates aren’t expected to be in love with each other, but they are supposed to be at least good friends. Teamwork is vital to raising a litter of kittens and being on good terms with one another saves the clan from a lot of drama.

            All of this starts sooner than one would think as TideClan cats often have their first litter young. As soon as a cat receives their warrior name, it is completely acceptable for them to take a mate and/or become pregnant during the next heat. Despite this, queens are heavily discouraged from having another litter until they’re fully mature, as the strain of multiple pregnancies can stunt their growth. This is also a time for the young mother to focus on herself, her capabilities as a warrior, and bond with her children as equals. The relationship between TideClan adults and their kits isn’t supposed to be just parent/child; it’s much more common for them to act like best friends than anything else.

            It’s also tradition for warriors who aren’t interested in having kittens to travel outside of clan territory in a brief “journey of self-discovery”. There’s more of just goofing around during these “journeys” than anything else, but they’re still looked forward to by happily single cats as young as a year old to senior warriors about to move into the elders’ den.

            When TideClan isn’t busy making future warriors, they spend their time hunting, taking naps, and sending out two to three patrols a day or night. Why the differing times of day? Because they alternate between being diurnal and nocturnal throughout the year. During the winter they will hunt during the day as it is a little warmer, and during spring and summer the cats of the sea rule the night.

 

_Trivia:_

  * Some TideClan cats have six toes on their front paws!



 

  * TideClan cats are trained to hold their breath as soon as they start swimming. Some of them can stay underwater for half a minute or so, an incredible feat for a mammal of their size.



 

  * They have water-resistant fur because of their diet, which is high in oils and minerals.



 

  * Medicine cats are also commonly called Healers. They are considered semi-holy by the clan and are revered just as much as their leader and deputy. They also have their own code, which is called the Healer’s Oath.



 

  * Animals that are considered sacred are Snowy Owls and other birds of prey, otters, albatrosses, and albino creatures of any species. Elders will tell young warriors that if they see an albino animal, then they must leave it alone, as StarClan has blessed it.



 

  * The entire clan pitches in to help raise kits. Even the clan leader will kitten-sit if a queen asks them to; queens are treated with the outmost respect in TideClan.



 

  * TideClan cats grow very slowly. Most of them aren’t at their full size until they’re four to five years old!



 

 


	2. The Healer's Oath

_I am a healer, the bridge between this world and the next. I will mend those who are broken and keep my clan together no matter the cost. This is my vow that comes from my heart and spirit; may StarClan look upon me and know I am speaking the truth!_

The Healer's Oath: the code that all TideClan medicine cats must follow, as it has been claimed by multiple cats in this position throughout the clan's history that living a semi-divine life keeps them close to StarClan and away from the trivial problems of the mortal world. A healer, in some ways, ranks above even the mightiest of clan leaders. They aren't just cats who know their herbs and illnesses. They are the soul of the clan itself.

A healer must follow these rules:

  * Once a healer, always a healer. A healer may not step down from their position to pursue a life as a warrior. Likewise, they cannot retire to live as a normal elder as other cats do. Healers are intended to hold their position until they join StarClan.
  * A healer is forbidden from fighting unless in self-defense.
  * A healer cannot take a mate and have children.
  * A healer is obligated to help any cat in need. If they wish, they may even help other kinds of animals if it is injured and not considered potential prey.
  * A healer must travel to the Mooncave to receive their full name and commune with StarClan as needed.
  * A healer must conduct themselves according to their position. One must be intelligent, chaste, kind, and empathetic to the cats around them.
  * A healer becomes clan leader if both the current leader and the deputy dies.
  * A healer always puts others before themselves.
  * A healer does not fear death.



_Trivia:_

  * Some say it’s dumb luck, some say it’s the will of StarClan, but a new medicine cat apprentice always shows up right when they’re needed. Nobody knows how or why.
  * They can be called healers or medicine cats. Most don’t have a preference either way.
  * A cat cannot be forced into the position. Becoming a healer is a choice, even though it is a very serious one.
  * TideClan healers sometimes go to the tide pools down by the beach to do readings and meditate. Sometimes they claim that StarClan shows them the future that way.
  * Most healers are extremely smart.




End file.
